The field of the invention is to support the reduction of consumer and business fraud. The idea is quite simple and immediately available for check printing companies, banks, consumer and business groups. With the availability to print MICR encoded checks readily accessible through many programs, fraudulent activity is rampant. Currently, one of the most common forms of check fraud is the theft of account numbers, which can then be used to create false deposits, false negotiable instruments, and even false identification.
Thrifts, savings banks, other financial institutions, retail merchants, government agencies, and large corporations are also victims of check fraud. A recent survey of more than 2,000 large US corporations concluded that on average, they lost approximately $360,000 a year to check fraud. The FBI estimates that if commercial banks and other institutions combined their check fraud loses, the total would be $12 billion to $15 billion annually.
In order to prevent casual theft of Bank account numbers, negotiable instruments are encoded with the MICR code in the standard locations, but the account number is optically obscured using a non-magnetic black bar printed over the MICR code.